


An Uncle's Duty

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Uncle-Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: When Lissa asks Chrom to help Owain with the "talk," things get steamy...really quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Owain is so cute/hot in Fire Emblem! And Chrom is also extremely hot! They’re related, which is sorta hot, too. So why not? ;).

Owain had made it through many emotions after travelling through that portal back in time. Seeing his younger mother and father…that was a feeling he wished he could have held onto forever. Naming his mom’s staves and bonding with his dad: it was everything he had ever wished for back in the old world. But, life had a funny way of repeating certain blows and this one was particularly hurtful. During an ambush with the Risen, Owain had to watch with horror as his father was cut down by the monsters. Driven mad with rage and pain, Owain avenged his father by driving his sharpest blade through the heart of the monster. Still, even avenging his father had done little to dull the pain of losing his parent all over again.

His mom—the sprightly cleric, Lissa—was there for him. Even though she was around his age in this world, she still had some strong maternal instincts and cared for Owain. She was there for him during the funeral and there for him each day after that. If there was anything Owain loved about this world—it was spending time with his mom. It was something he had always wished for back in his world.

Aside from his mom, there was also Uncle Chrom. Owain idolized the man—I mean, why else did he pick up the fateful blade that sang out to him? Why else did he do everything in his power to be as valiant, brave, and strong as his uncle? Chrom and Owain didn’t talk very often since Chrom was usually busy bonding with Lucina. Still, Owain was grateful for his cousin and her uncle for they also helped Owain live through this terrible loss again.

Things started to change a bit around the camps when Lucina announced her love for Inigio—one of Owain’s best friends. To say that many of the soldiers of the army were shocked was an understatement. Lucina had confided in her aunt, Lissa, and Owain that part of the sudden revelation came from the fact that Lucina and Inigio had decided to take their secret relationship to the next level: Lucina thinking of doing something with the silver-tongued mercenary. Lissa had shooed Owain away by this point as she talked about something that only girls could apparently hear. Owain had scoffed and walked away, not really interested in listening to their whispers. 

Whether it was his reaction or something else, Owain realized that it was this moment that led to his mom approaching Chrom to talk to Owain. And needless to say, there was an abundance of awkwardness. Chrom wasn’t much of a verbal explainer, unfortunately. He had protested Lissa for a bit as his younger sister pleaded, eventually conceding defeat against the cleric when she brought up that Owain didn’t have a dad to explain stuff to him. 

So thus, nephew and uncle stood in Owain’s private tent. Chrom had stumbled in, fresh from a work-out with Robin. 

“Hey, Owain, buddy, can we…uh…talk?” Chrom asked, his deep voice shocking Owain a bit. Owain pivoted, turning to see his uncle tapping his fingers against the fabric of the tent. Owain had just finished another naming ceremony of a new sword he had acquired and gave a nod to his uncle.

“You may enter the Fortress of Heroic Bravery now that the Ceremony of Naming has been completed!” Owain yowled. Chrom’s surprised face was somewhat amusing but Owain became distracted by his uncle’s reddening face that starkly stood in contrast against the man’s blue hair.

“What did you wanna talk about, Uncle?” Owain plopped onto his makeshift bed and stared earnestly at one of his heroes. Chrom rubbed the back of his head, clearly thinking of the right choice of words to use.

“Well, your mom wanted me to talk to you since she’s worried that you might do something…irresponsible.” Chrom cleared his throat finally, staring down at his nephew. Owain cocked his head and knitted his eyebrows for a moment as he tried to think of what Chrom was talking about.

“Irresponsible? Never! Owain needs no aid!” Owain finally blurted out. He did his best to hide the fact that he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable under Chrom’s intense stare.

“Uh, I just want to know…if you had any questions…about…” Chrom’s face turned redder with each word which only piqued Owain’s curiosity and horror at the next few words to come out of the lord’s mouth. 

“I mean, I’m sure you have a few questions. Heck, you might even know a lot about it. But, I guess, since we’re fighting against Grima, it’s important to be safe and well—have you thought about sex before, Owain?” Chrom rambled for a few moments before coming out right with it. Owain’s jaw dropped and his face turned as red as Chrom’s. This was mortifying. Sure, he had the conversation with Inigio about eternal chastity but he—did his mom really think—why was Uncle Chrom even—this was all too confusing for the blonde.

“Uh…Did Inigio say anything to you? I was just joking about the eternal chastity part, I-I mean…” Owain’s words fumbled out of his mouth pathetically as Chrom arched his eyebrow. 

“No.” Chrom simply answered. “Although, I imagine, if you’re friends with Inigio…you probably know all about this already.” With that, Chrom made a turn to leave when Owain finally reached out and grabbed Chrom’s shoulder-plate.

“W-Wait! I…I guess I do have a question.” Owain pursed his lips together as a question started to form in his mind. He wasn’t really sure what Lucina had been talking about when she approached his mom, but she had mentioned something about undeniable feelings and it being hard to control them. Owain didn’t want to rat-out his cousin to her dad, but he did want to avoid having the same type of talk with his own mom. Maybe Lucina was talking about sex—after all, that would explain why Lissa made Owain leave. 

“How…how do you know…I mean, never-mind.” Owain was getting lost, as he didn’t know where to take this conversation without embarrassing himself in front of Chrom.

Chrom’s stare softened a bit as he guided Owain back to the makeshift bed. He gave a tight squeeze to Owain’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can ask me anything you…want to, I guess.” Chrom reassured his nephew, ruffling the boy’s hair a bit. Owain smiled for a moment before looking back down at the ground. 

“Don’t laugh…it’s a weird question, but how do you…control these feelings?” Owain mumbled the last part. Looking up, he saw Chrom staring at him with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

“Well…you…y’know…” Chrom nudged Owain, hoping his nephew would get the hint. Owain, however, was still confused.

“What?” Owain asked.

“You…well…you play with yourself.” Chrom let out a deep sigh as he uttered those words, trying his best to keep his face from turning even redder. Owain’s eyes widened as he realized what his uncle was talking about. Inigio had once made fun of Brady about “playing with himself.” 

“But…don’t other guys make fun of guys for doing that?” Owain asked.

“Well, everyone takes time for themselves. No one admits it since everyone keeps it to themselves.” Chrom responded, encouragingly.

“I…I don’t actually know…how to…” Owain mumbled the last few words, his blush intensifying as Chrom let out a loud laugh. Owain immediately felt embarrassed talking about this and hearing the man he idolized laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. Y-You’re serious, aren’t you?” Chrom apologized as Owain nodded to his question and looked down.

“Well…it’s easy. When you feel hard down there, you just grab some lube and put it on there and rub it up and down.” Now it was Chrom’s turn to blush. Owain looked at Chrom again, arching his eyebrows.

“What?!” Owain asked, not understanding Chrom’s vague explanation.

“Uh, well, you don’t want to play with yourself with a dry hand. You can also maybe use spit or something and just rub yourself down there…” Chrom trailed off, looking away from his nephew.

“Spit? Ew. The Great Owain doesn’t use his own spit. At least unless he has no other source of water.” 

“I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that.” Chrom shrugged. “It’s better to use something or else you could hurt yourself.”

“…Do you use spit, Uncle Chrom?” Owain asked. He figured that if Chrom did it that way, then he would be okay using spit, too.

“N-No…I mean, I did. When I was younger. And before I met your aunt.” Chrom quickly answered.

“So…you don’t play with yourself anymore? You stop when you meet someone you marry?” Owain asked, confused.

“Uh…” Chrom scratched the back of his head again, staring at the flap of the tent as if he wanted to bolt out of this conversation. “Yeah…I might still do it sometimes. Usually, um, being around someone you love like that helps you find other ways to get rid of that stress.”

The next question that came out of Owain’s mouth was filled with innocence tainted with intention. Owain was doing his best, but hearing Chrom fumble with his words while sitting so close to him—Owain could feel himself hardening in his trousers. He did his best to hide it, obviously, but he suddenly felt the impulse to ask:

“Can you show me how?” Owain said in a slightly nervous voice. He wasn’t sure how Chrom would react, but Owain did notice a slight bulge from Chrom’s pants. 

“Just…once. But you’ll never speak to anyone about this, okay?” Chrom glanced at the flap that led to the opening of the tent before turning to his nephew. Chrom took a deep breath and stared intently at his nephew. 

“Well, take your pants off.” Chrom commanded as Owain followed suit, taking his khaki pants and yellow shirt off as well. Owain then looked over at his blushing uncle.

“Aren’t you going to take off your stuff, too?” Owain asked. Chrom took another deep breath, breaking away his eye contact from Owain’s bare chest. Chrom threw off his shirt, exposing his smooth, lightly-tanned upper body. Chrom’s abdominal muscles were extremely well-defined from all the training that he did. Compared to Owain’s lithe form, Chrom was bulkier. 

Chrom then unbuttoned his pants, shaking them off of his legs as he sat in a pair of tight, blue boxer briefs. Owain definitely noticed a large bulge in the middle of them. That only made Owain’s cock bulge even more through his yellow plaid boxers. 

“Owain.” Chrom’s voice deepened. “You’ve been training hard.” Chrom’s hands reached Owain’s shoulder-blades and slowly trailed down the boy’s pecs. Owain stifled a moan as Chrom’s fingers grazed past one of his bright pink nipples. As Chrom’s fingers danced further down Owain’s toned abdomen, a moan finally escaped Owain’s lips as Chrom’s fingers reached his happy trail. 

“Can I take off your boxers, Owain?” Chrom asked. Owain simply nodded, wanting to continue feeling good like this. He helped Chrom remove his boxers. Chrom then removed his own undergarments as both nephew and son sat together, naked.

“I want you to rub yourself like this.” Chrom leaned back, making a slow motion with his hand. Owain followed suit as Chrom stared at his face. Some instinct in Owain’s body told him to lick his lips.

“This feels really good, Uncle Chrom.” Owain breathed.

“Yeah, can’t believe…you’ve never done it.” Chrom responded. Owain looked down at Chrom’s hardened cock as he continued to jerk himself off.

“Wow, I don’t think…anything could feel better than this.” Owain let out.

“Well…yeah, until you get your first blowjob.” Chrom replied.

“B-Blowjob?” Owain paused, wondering if he knew what that was. 

“Yeah, when someone puts your cock in their mouth and sucks it.” Chrom licked his lips, pumping his own cock a few times.

“Wow…I wonder how that feels.” Owain licked his lips slowly and enticingly. “Can I…can I touched yours, Uncle Chrom?” Chrom seemed momentarily shocked by the question, but he let go of his hard cock and stared at Owain.

“Uh, sure.” Chrom nodded. Owain dropped to his knees before Chrom and put his hand on Chrom’s big cock. It felt so hard. Owain could feel a bit of a pulse in it, too.

Owain looked up at Chrom and smiled. Chrom responded back with a smile as he bit his lip. Without asking, Owain then leaned forward and put his lips around the head of Chrom’s cock. Chrom let out a loud moan as Owain started to insert it. Owain could feel Chrom’s hands around his head. Owain realized that Chrom wanted to try to shove more of his cock into Owain’s mouth.

Owain continued to suck on Chrom’s cock for a few moments as Chrom let out loud moans. Owain tried to take as much of it in as possible and he could feel Chrom’s hands on his head as Chrom shoved more of his cock into Owain’s throat. 

“W-Wait…Owain…I….I want to fuck you!” Chrom yelled out, reluctantly moving his cock out of Owain’s mouth. Owain looked up at his uncle, confusion spreading across his features.

“Y-You’re so hot, Owain. I know you’re my nephew, but I see you training all the time and you’re so hot with your outbursts and your weird smiles and everything.” Chrom panted, ruffling Owain’s hair again. Owain smiled, enjoying the compliments.He wouldn’t deny that he shared most of those feelings for his incredibly sexy uncle. 

“D-Do you have any oil? Or something to lubricate me?” Chrom asked. Owain nodded silently, reaching over to grab some oil that he had pilfered earlier from the caravan to lubricate his armor a bit. 

As Chrom slathered the oil on his cock, Owain wondered what was going to happen next. His cock was rock-hard and leaking a bit, which he assumed was completely normal. Finally, Chrom picked Owain up and laid him down on the bed. As Owain laid down on his back, Chrom got on top of his nephew. With a finger, Chrom started to rub Owain’s cheeks and rubbed a finger against his hole. Then, Chrom did something that Owain wasn’t expecting: he stuck a finger into Owain’s hole and that made Owain let out a loud moan.

“T-That feels so good, Uncle Chrom.” Owain half-lied. It stung a bit, but Owain did feel some pleasure from it.

“You like that, huh? You’ve probably wanted your sexy uncle for a while now, haven’t you?” Chrom whispered in Owain’s ear, his hot breath tickling Owain’s shoulders. 

“I-I like it.” Owain moaned as Chrom stuck another finger into Owain’s hole. Chrom started to finger Owain for a few minutes before sticking a third finger in. Owain maned loudly at the pain and then took the fingers out. Replacing the fingers at the entrance of the hole was suddenly the head of Chrom’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Owain. You’re my beautiful nephew.” Chrom whispered, wiping away some strands of hair matted against Owain’s sweaty forehead. Owain groaned as he started to feel Chrom’s cock-head pushing toward his hole. Owain moaned loudly at the feeling, smiling at the thought of his hot uncle making him feel good.

“You like that, huh?” Chrom asked as his cock entered Owain.

“I love you, Chrom.” Owain breathed out. The pain started to rise as Chrom stuck more of his cock inside Owain. The blonde myrmidon laid back, looking at the top of the tent as Chrom’s cock entered him. Before Owain knew it, his legs were up on Chrom’s shoulders as the pounding began.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Gods.” Chrom moaned as he continued to pound his nephew.

“H-Harder please!” Owain begged.

“Gods!” Chrom yelled. Chrom grabbed Owain by the hips and picked him up so that Owain was sitting on top of Chrom’s cock.

“You like that, huh? You like your uncle’s cock?” Chrom whispered.

“Y-Yes…Chrom! Fuck me!” Owain moaned. Chrom looked into Owain’s eyes as he kept shoving his dick into Owain’s tight hole. Chrom saw the sweat drip from his blonde hair to his forehead. Chrom then planted a kiss on Owain and shoved his wide tongue into Owain’s mouth. 

Owain loved it and suddenly, there was an urgent feeling rising inside the abdomen of the blonde boy. Before Owain knew it, he shot his load all over himself and Chrom. All of a sudden, Chrom pushed Owain onto his back and dropped on-top of him, not letting his cock out of Owain’s hole. 

“I love your tight hole, Owain.” Chrom moaned. 

"Fuck yeah" Owain moaned as Chrom kept pounding through the pulses of Owain’s orgasm. Chrom then took a bite on Owain’s neck as he pounded even harder. 

Owain had to let out a really loud moan and heard Chrom moan, too. Chrom kept pounding harder making a sound between his groin and Owain’s ass. Chrom kept moaning until Owain felt his hard cock pulse and squirt warm cum into Owain’s ass. Chromstopped moving as he looked into Owain’s eyes and gave the myrmidon that familiar cocky smile. Chrom grabbed two of his fingers and picked up a glob of Owain’s cum from Owain’s sweaty abs, and put them against Owain’s mouth.

"What's that" Owain asked.

"Your first taste of cum" Chrom said as he shoved his fingers into Owain’s mouth and the myrmidon sucked. Chrom then took his cock out of Owain’s ass and shoved it into his mouth.

"Your second taste of cum, suck it off" Chrom ordered, and Owain sucked on it for a few minutes.

Finally, Chrom then got off Owain’s bed and headed towards the seat where his clothes were  
at. 

Owain just laid there in fascination, rubbing his cum all over his sweaty stomach and chest. That was so incredibly hot. Owain’s heart was pounding super heard as his breath was coming in short intakes. The feeling of Chrom’s lips on Owain’s lips made the bottom boy moan. Mouths opened, expanding this experience to include tongue. Chrom’s tongue joined Owain’s, tip-to-tip, cautiously savoring the taste of each other’s mouths. Finally, the two sword-fighters broke apart, panting for breaths. 

“Well…if you need some help from your uncle again, you know where to find me.” Chrom winked. Owain simply sighed, letting his breathing take over as he enjoyed the afterglow of sex.


End file.
